


Across the Hall

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Banter, Don’t take too seriously, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Severus and Tonks are neighbours they do their best to drive each other crazy until they decide not to.Or where Tonks and Severus fight and then kiss.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Across the Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meditationsinemergencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/gifts).



> Unbetaed all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> #LF2021  
> #TeamVenus

Tonks liked most of her neighbours, Mr and Mrs Potter with their three children who were like stair steps. The children were rather sweet, always trying to call her Ms Tonks no matter how many times she insisted it was just Tonks. Then there was Daphene Greengrass, who always seemed to have a different man in her flat each weekend, the Notts the father and son who lived three doors down, but the one neighbour she did not like was the man across the hall, Severus Snape. He always felt the need to pick fights with her ex-boyfriend Remus, which looking back, she didn’t blame him. It seemed like every full moon, he would become someone else and would be itching for an argument, which she would never partake in, knowing that it wasn’t about her, but about himself. They had broken up months ago, though, and it had made their flat quieter, but Snape had turned his own need to argue on her. 

He would make snide comments about her habit of sticking her trash bag outside her door while she got ready for the day. It was only for a half-hour at most, then she would take it downstairs and put it in the bin, just like he seemed to be doing today. 

Tonks shoved on earring in her ear, struggling to find it’s mate when she heard a fist banging against her front door. 

“Bloody hell,” she growled. “Why must you do this every freaking day?”

As if to answer, more banging followed. 

“Stop getting your knickers in a bloody knot. I am coming, Snape, just give me a moment!”

The knocking stopped. 

She gave up on her earrings, pulling the one in her ear out and slammed it on the counter. She looked down at herself, making sure she was, in fact dressed. Grey jumper, denims, and her brown boots. Good, at least she was wearing clothes. There was no need to give that grumpy man a peek at more than that. Mrs Potter had told her a couple of weeks ago that Snape was a professor at the local university, chemistry or some other form of science, she hadn’t been paying attention all that much. It wasn’t like it mattered he hated everyone and everything. People like him just seemed to want to be unhappy for the sake of being so. 

Tonks opened the door, and as expected, Snape was standing in her doorway holding up the trash bag by one overly long pale fingers. He snapped, “Why must you do this every few days?”

“Why must you care about what I do?” Tonks questioned, getting into his face. His eyes were as black as coal, nose overly large and looked as if it had been broken a few times, his lips pale and thing, but his expression clearly showed he felt nothing but contempt for her. 

“I don’t care about what do,” he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I only care when it affects me. You know children live here, don’t you? They play in this hallway, and they shouldn’t have to put up with your trash.” 

“Why do you care about the children?” She asked, “you snip at them every single time you see them. You clear despise them just as much as you despise me.”

“I don’t hate you, Tonks.” 

She fought the urge to slam the door in his face but instead said, “then why the bloody hell you act this? I don’t know what Remus ever did to you, but he’s no longer here, and I am tried of bloody fighting with my neighbour, thank you very much.”

Severus leaned down, and all she could think was,  _ what in god’s name did the man think he was doing? _

Tonks grabbed him by the collar of his coat and muttered, “if you’re going to kiss, ask first, or you might just get your bloody arse slapped.”   
  
“But I wasn’t going to do that? Do you want me to that?” 

,

“Yes,” she said, her cheeks heating up as she did. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“I do,” Severus said. “Can I?”

Instead of answering, Tonks kissed him, right bloody there in the doorway, wondering if this became something what a funny story this would be to tell. 

There was a whistle down the hall, so she pulled the most annoying man she had ever met into her flat, kicking the door shut behind them. Then she slammed him against the wall and kissed him once more. Snape might be annoying, but he was a good kisser. His hands snaked up her jumper and hers tangled into his hair. 

One day she would tell her friend as she sat there with a wedding ring on her hand and a toddler on her hip, it all started over a fight about taking the trash out, and it had been the best thing that ever happened to her. 


End file.
